Rainy Days and Warm Blankets
by Shinjidoggysasuka
Summary: After 3I, shinji and asuka are apparently the only ones left in tokyo-3. Still, they keep a relativly comfortable lifestyle. But one horrible cold is about to push them to admit their feelings for each other. one-shot story only guys.


Rainy Nights and Warm Blankets

It had seemed like forever. In truth it had been twelve weeks. Twelve weeks since that idiot had ended the world. So far they hadn't seen anybody, but Shinji had been holding his keep. Its like something snapped in his head, and he decided to take responsibility.

Of course being a proud Soryu woman, she couldn't let him do everything himself. She made him fish and get wood, while she scavenged through the old stores for food and clothing. It had been a godsend that some of the buildings had survived, like their apartment. But nobody came back in Tokyo-3. It's like that baka was the only one with the will to come back, and he had dragged her along, not that she wasn't grateful.

They somehow kept a decent lifestyle, Shinji also cooked, but Asuka was learning so she could take turns, so far though she could only make broth. Still, Shinji was patient with her, during instrumentality he had learned to be true to his feelings, and he learned that he loved Asuka. It was so hard though not to sweep her up in his arms, but he wasn't sure she felt the same way. For now he would have to man up and earn her love, but that in itself was hard too. At the end of the day his back hurt and he couldn't do anything but fall down on his mattress.

Asuka did make him a little better when she could though, she replaced his briefs with boxer-briefs, so his privates did feel a little less constricted, and he felt a little manlier. And she taught him how to fish, so every night they had a fresh dinner. Still, he wanted her to massage him and tell him how great he was. But he had all the time in the world, and he had Asuka all to himself. Maybe she would go all the way with him, nah, probably not, but he had condoms just in case, Misato had them in her drawers.

He still missed Misato and everyone else, they were all he could think of while he sat there fishing. He missed them all. That day he sat there thinking, while the clouds billowed overhead like usual. All of a sudden he heard a noise that startled him so much he fell off the short cliff into the water. It was only a deer, which surprised him since they hadn't seen any in those twelve weeks, but made him feel like a fool.

Now he was soaking wet, and he still hadn't caught anything. He sat there for a few more hours, and while he sat, it began to rain, another first in those twelve weeks. It was cold since the sun hadn't shown in that time, the clouds has never cleared away since that day. Shinji shivered in the cold, the rain making him only colder. Still, he wouldn't leave till he caught something for dinner, he wanted to prove to Asuka he was reliable.

He finally caught something after three more hours of waiting, and he trudged home. As he walked he mused over the rain and the deer. Maybe he could talk to Asuka about that during dinner. Of course he would have to cook the fish and the rice. Thank god for the shelters, that's where they had found most of their rice, and a few water filtration devices.

He began to sneeze as he approached the door. He hoped he wasn't getting sick, who would find their food for the next couple of days. As he walked up the steps, he started to feel light headed. He put his hand to his head and tried to figure his temperature. Yep, he was sick alright, now what would they do?

Asuka was waiting at the door for Shinji. During the day she had found some instant meals, figured out how to get the gas to work, and she had rigged one of the water filters so it would clean a stream of the rain water so they would have a clean supply without having to gather it. She was worried though that stupid Shinji would be wet when he got in, so she waited with a towel. As he topped the stairs, her worries were confirmed, but when he began his way down the hall he collapsed. Asuka ran to him, feeling quite worried, wait, damnit, she felt worried about him .

She picked him up and walked him to the living room before she realized the significance of what was going on. She was worried about Shinji, and she wondered why. She went back out and brought in the fish, then went to her room. She found a blanket she had scavenged from a store a few days earlier. It was made of a soft material, apparently it was made for a child, but it was big enough for Baka-Shinji.

She went back to the living room. Shinji was on the floor, apparently he had regained consciousness and tried to get up. Asuka ran to Shinji and said, "You idiot, you just passed out, what the hell would you try to get up for!?" Shinji was about to speak, but Asuka silenced him and began to take off his shirt. He tried to struggle, and said, "Asuka, what are you doing!?"

Asuka said, "You idiot, your clothes are wet, im taking them off so you don't get worse." With that said, she quickly whisked him out of his shirt and his pants. He gave her a battle with his boxer-briefs, but she quickly got them off. As they slid off, she heard Shinji's guy part smack his abdomen. Asuka laughed as Shinji tried to hide his indecency, he was so embarrassed he had a boner.

She then whisked the blanket about him, tackled him to the floor, and tightly wrapped him up in it. As she looked at her work she giggled, she was actually enjoying this. Shinji was wiggling to try and get out and protesting, but he just looked like a big human crepe. He was kind of cute like that, Asuka blushed as she knelt down to speak to him. She said too him, "Your sick and you have to accept that, but its going to be okay, ill make you some broth, and read you a book, but you have to stay on the couch, okay?"

Shinji nodded, and Asuka went to the kitchen to make the broth. Twenty minutes later she came back with two bowls of broth. Shinji was still on the couch, and he had held still. Before she ate, she fed Shinji his bowl of broth, she didn't want to undo her work. When she finished eating, she picked Shinji up, and brought him to his room.

As she read to him, she noticed he was coughing. She got some cough medicine for him, then took his temperature. He was shivering, and he seemed to only be getting worse. Asuka knew the only thing she could do was hold him. She was nervous though, all day after thinking, she realized she liked Shinji, but she wasn't sure he felt the same.

As she wrapped her arms around him, she noticed he had gotten a boner. Still, she hugged him tight. As she held him, she noticed how broad his shoulders were. And she caressed him tighter. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing what she had in front of her sooner.

After a few hours, Shinji's temperature went down. When it did, he still didn't protest to Asuka holding him. He had never felt happier in his life, the blanket against his bare skin and the warmth of Asuka against him made him feel at ease. Then he blurted it out. For some reason beyond his comprehension he said, "Mmmmm, I love you Asuka."

They were both silent for the longest time. Then Asuka squeezed him tighter and said, "Is that so? Well, I don't know, I have pretty high standards." Then she squeezed him and said, "But I guess since you're the last little pervert on earth, you're my responsibility. That's right, you're my very own Baka-Shinji, all mine and nobody else's."

She squeezed him tighter and rubbed his stomach. Shinji groaned and squinted his eyes, he was so happy. Asuka said, "And ill hold you forever, but on one condition." Shinji asked her what it was and she said, "You have hold me too." Shinji said yes, and so they both listened to the rain pattering on the plastic they had put over the window for what seemed like hours.

Soon they fell asleep. Asuka held Shinji, and they both smiled. Both had dreams of milk and honey. As the rain ended, for the first time in twelve weeks the sun peeked over the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful sunny day, a day made to be spent together with a lover.

FIN.


End file.
